Sayonara no mirai 2121
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: The final episode of POTF, where Phil and Keely parts ways, sadly. the last yet tearkerking Chapter is now up!
1. Fight the future!

I bet all of you know now that Phil of the Future is over (only ones remaining are reruns). And I think that we never knew if they went back to the year 2121. Since I already finished the game version of the show (Which is available now for the Game Boy Advance), this story is set after the events in the show and in the game.

Thus, I named my story, Sayonara no Mirai 2121 (Which means "Goodbye to the future 2121 in Japanese, but I have no idea what was the Japanese of the word 'to') where Phil and Keely will be separated by the Diffy family's departure back in the year 2121. In short, THAT will be the unofficial final episode of the show! Get ready to cry...

Here comes the end of their happy moments!

Last time, we saw our heroes (err, friends) battle three people that will uncover the secrets of the Diffy family being from the future.

_Phil's set_

(Author's note: I don't remember if the enemies I'm using in this fanfic that were also in the game were correct. Someone tell me their correct names. And by the way, some dialogues may be different from the one said on the game.)

Phil: Victor! You won't get away now!

Victor: you're too late, Phil! In a few minutes, the whole world will know of you and your family's existence as the folks from the future! I'm just uploading this to the World Wide Web, and in seconds, your secrets will be revealed! And then, there's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide-

Phil: Well, what happens when I pull the plug off the supercomputer?

Victor: no, no, don't do it!

(Then, assorted Blahs came in and 'whateverized' Victor)

Victor; I mean, whatever…

Phil: sweet dreams, Victor. I win. (Crushes the disk containing the file)

_Keely's set_

Keely finds Candida is a 'whatever' state.

Keely: what happened to you?

Candida: the Blahs got the file from me and made me like this. One of them got the file and got away. Your mom might ground you for dating a boy from the future, and I might have him or whatever…

Keely: (to herself) I have to find that file! (Goes away, but turns back and replies) and by the way… WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS!

Candida: Whatever…

After she got the file back, Mrs. Teslow checks on her daughter Keely.

Mrs. Teslow: Keely! You're back.

Keely: Mom, I didn't you that you're still here!

Mrs. Teslow: Oh, about your friend, are you dating him?

Keely: MOM!

Mrs. Teslow: Sorry about that. Your father and I were like that in our days, friends and all.

Keely: mom, I'm proud of you, doing this fair painstakingly every year.

Mrs. Teslow: I'm glad you noticed.

Keely: mom, I gotta go.

Mrs. Teslow: be careful.

_Curtis' set_

Curtis is chasing Robert. However, Robert drops the file, and Curtis gets it.

Mr. Diffy (calling from the wizard): good job Curtis! You got the file!

Curtis: Curtis saved the wallaberries!

Mr. Diffy (calling fron the wizard): uh, yeah. Now get back home!

In the final battle, Pim unleashed the super blah in the radio station, and Phil got there in time when she unleashed it.

Pim: You won't win, my brother! You and my super blah- made by moi of course- play together, while I prepare to rule the world! Today Pickford, tomorrow the world!

Phil: little sis, you've gone mad. I'll stop your plan!

When the super blah was defeated, Pim was devastated.

Pim: I can't believe you defeated my creation! But, you must go overtime to stop Phil Diffy! (The super blah gets up again)

The super blah was defeated again, and this time, Pim was really furious!

Pim: you defeated me this time! But, I will not fail! (Keely and Curtis gets in the station)

Keely: you won't get a chance, Pim! (Blahs enter and 'whateverized' Pim)

Pim: I mean, whatever…

Phil: good night, Pim… let's take her home. (Phil then activates the signal that will activate all the Blah wipers in the installed points, and all blahs dissolve)

Back at home, Pim was grounded for taking over the world. Phil and Keely then go shopping.

Keely: well, how do you feel now?

Phil: well, as in… whatever!

**That's just the beginning of the story. But the real drama begins in the next chapter!**


	2. Our last time alongside Mrs Teslow

The reason why I am doing a new fanfic for POTF is because I was curious of what happened after the series (I have no cable TV but I knew about the story and characters), and because my previous fanfic was controversial (remember "That Pheely Feeling"? I got rid of it because people reading it complained to me because of writing errors.)

It was a long time until I can make this one…

Now, the real drama begins in this chapter, where we'll all cry because the Diffy Family will be leaving for the year 2121 (in short, they're coming home there). After the shopping chance, it looks like things will be not fine for Keely. Let's continue…

Phil and Keely were walking home and speaking to each other about the fun that they did. Phil said, "I'm going to miss you so much. I'm leaving." Keely said, "We still have a few minutes to go, Phil. Let's enjoy our time before you guys leave."

When they got home, they immediately rushed in Phil's room and lock the door. Keely then kissed Phil harder, and Phil said, "Why did you do that?" Keely said, "I'll miss you so much, so I did it this time. I can't stand to see you go…" the Phil said, "Well… I must confess to you, I love you Keely. I just didn't have the courage to say it to you." Keely then said, "Well, I love you too, Phil, only, like you, I lack the courage to say it, being friends and all, I love you so much."

Phil said, "It'll be alright, Keely. It'll be alright." Then she takes Phil by the collar and kissed him softly but surely, as both lovers feel the love that they never had. Keely then took Phil's hand and puts it in her chest, and Keely said, "Do you feel the beat of my heart?" Phil then let Keely hold his chest and he said, "Do you feel the same beat in mine?" Keely said, "Yes, my love." Phil answered the same.

Phil and Keely then fell down on Phil's bed and things faded to black. That was their last love together.

_A few minutes later_

Both Phil and Keely were asleep in Phil's bed, with Keely in Phil's shoulder. Keely said, "I hope this would last forever." Phil said, "Me too. But, it's hard to say goodbye after all this." Keely said, "If you were given the chance, would you go back to the one you love?" Phil said, "Of course, and that will be you." Phil then hugged Keely tight, like if that will be his last.

Then, Mrs. Diffy called them both. They were horrified, they rushed to get their clothes and dressed up immediately, and they immediately came down.

Phil and Keely came down on the living room and Mr. Diffy said, "Keely, your mother called and she will be coming later. She called in to ask if you're alright." Keely said, "My mom… will come here later? But, will she know that you guys are from the future?"

Mrs. Diffy said, "She already knows, and she told us that she will not tell it to the rest of the world. But, if she ever did, it would be too late now, since if they ever find us, they would never find us and it would be too late for them." Phil said, "Why did you tell it to Keely's mom anyway?" Mr. Diffy said, "Keely knows it already, and so must her mom. If we didn't tell it now, only Keely will know the truth." Mrs. Diffy said, "Phil, my only son, I must tell you that we're only a few hours left before we go home, and that's the reason why we did that."

Keely said, "Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, is everything going to be alright?"

Mr. Diffy said, "Things will be alright, Keely. It just takes time." Phil said, "Keely…"

Phil then holds Keely's hands and he said, "Keely, I'm afraid…" Keely said, "Me too, Phil. What if we can't live together anymore?" Phil was about to say something when Mr. Diffy said, "I just forgot to tell you, I sent Pim back on the year 2121. I let her live with her grandparents so she can't do anything bad." Phil said, "Uh, Mom, Dad, Pim's still here."

They all shout, "WHAT!?!?!"

Pim then appeared and said, "Even if you ground me, I'll still get away! So long suckers!" then she got way, but Mr. Diffy said, "Phil, take this. Stop your younger sister before things go from good to bad!" Phil got a destabilizer, a weapon to make a person asleep and get up a few hours later. Phil and Keely chased after Pim, and she was almost near to the next road, when Phil shot her with the weapon.

Pim got shot and she said, "How dare you…" then she fell asleep. Phil and Keely picked Pim up and they went home.

Back at home, Mrs. Teslow was already here, and she said, "Oh, Keely. You're already here! Where did you two go?" Keely said, "Mom, we've just sent Phil's sister home."

Mrs. Teslow said, "Let's enjoy the Diffy's final day here. We'll even do a sleepover here because we're the only ones who must know their departure." Keely nodded and she said, "Mom, I want to thank you because we're only hiding the secret from the rest of the people."

Mr. and Mrs. Diffy thanked Mrs. Teslow for being with them and keeping the secret of their identity from the future. Now, things are going to be the last for our two lovers as they will finally part together. Phil said, "Keely, thanks for being my friend and lover. I wish we can still be together ever after… but now, it's too late for both of us."

Keely said, "I wish this bliss will last forever…" the two lovers kissed after Keely said her last wish to Phil. Phil said, "I only wish for you, just you, and only you, so badly."

_A few hours later_

That night, Phil can't sleep right because they were leaving for the year 2121. He got out and he was in the outside terrace, the one facing the road. He thought, _I was too late to fall for Keely. Had I loved her the moment I befriended her, all of this would had never happened._ Then he cried, and Keely heard it, so she came down and she hugged Phil.

Phil said, "Keely?"

Keely said, "You know, I wish I had fallen for you when we first met. I just didn't want to-" then she stopped speaking, and she cried too.

Phil wiped Keely's tears and he said, "Don't cry, my love. You don't make yourself a pretty, happy person." Keely said, "Thank you." Then they hugged each other. Later, they went back to Phil's room and they slept. But unfortunately, Keely started to have a bad dream regarding Phil. And, all of a sudden, she started to shed tears again.

_Dream sequence_

_Keely was in a blank, white space. She said, "Hello? Anyone here?" then, all of a sudden, she saw Phil, well, a quiet one. She squealed with delight, and she ran, but she ran in slow motion. She finally got to her love, only to be gone._

_She was devastated, but she saw him again, and she ran to him again, but he was gone again. She then kept chasing him, and every time she gets near him, he vanishes._

_She then started to panic. And she repeats his name, and in the end, she cried._

_And then, she saw it again, and this time, it was Phil (This time, it was real), but he was dead, with blood stains on him. She said, "Oh no, you can't fool me!"_

_But she was wrong._

_She ran to him, and she cried. Then, all of a sudden, the blanks space shattered, and they both fell down the black, blank space, she as she was falling, she held tight on Phil, crying and shouting downwards. Then, it faded._

She then woke up, crying "No, no, please, Phil, don't leave me!" only to find out that he is still asleep. She said, "It was just a dream. But, could it be…"

Then, Mrs. Teslow called for Keely. Keely then realized, it was already morning.

**It looks like it's goodbye for both of them. Watch out in the next one… soon.**


	3. Come back to me forever

Now, here's the sad part of this 'unaired' finale of Phil of the Future, in which Phil and Keely will finally say goodbye in tears, since they had been together for a long time.

Now, all good things must come to an end.

_6am, the day of their departure back to year 2121_

Phil, Lloyd Diffy (Phil's dad) and Barbara Diffy (Phil's cyborg mom) have packed everything in futuristic storage units. Phil was carrying the unconscious Pim in his arms, and he had sent her to the time machine. Keely was a bit happy on Phil's departure to the year 2121, for she have to be strong… she mustn't cry at him.

Phil went back to Keely and said, "I'll miss you so much. But if I let you go with me, you might grow old due to the time continuum. I wish I can stay forever with you, but, my family comes first." Keely was wearing a fake smile because she can't afford to lose him now… Keely then said, "I'll understand. I'll never forget you." Then, Keely then turned her back at Phil, and she started to cry. Phil heard it and he felt sorry for her.

Phil then came near her but Keely said, "Please, don't. I don't want to see you sad. I don't want you to see me cry." Then she kept crying. Phil then hugged Keely from the back and he said, "I don't care if you cry. I just need you more than ever, and it's okay if you cry, as long as you're crying on me." Phil then let Keely face him and he continues, "It's fine. You'll lose your beauty if you keep crying." Then, He lets Keely hug him and cry on his shoulder, because it's his last time on the place where they first met.

Then, all of a sudden, He started crying too. Keely said, "You're crying too… for me?"

Phil said, "We'll both lose each other. I wished that I had just been with you for even longer than when we first saw each other." Keely then stopped crying and she led him to the house, in the room where Phil's room was before the departure.

Then, Keely locked the door and she said, "I know that you're leaving, so I must sing a farewell song for you, even though it's sad." Keely then started to sing.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Then Phil said, "That's ok. I like the song, even if you were crying." Keely said, "For one last time, kiss me." Then they kissed each other lovingly. But, then, Mr. Diffy called them and Phil said, "Let's go down now." They did go down and head for the garden.

Phil, Lloyd, Barbara, Mrs. Teslow and Keely were now in the back garden. Mrs. Teslow said, "Ok, it's nice meeting all of you. I'll see you guys someday, and I hope you take a vacation here in the year 2007!" Lloyd said, "We will, Mrs. Teslow. But this time, we hope that we wouldn't have our time machine fail again!"

Phil Hugged Keely tighter then ever and said, "Whatever happens, whatever things will happen for both of us, you'll always be my Keely." (Meaning, he'll never trade her for another girl even if he lives in the future again.) Keely shed some tears and said, "I'll miss you." Phil then kissed Keely for the last time, and he boarded the time machine.

Now, the time has come for the Diffy family to go home, and all four of the Diffy family has boarded the time machine that will send them home. Lloyd said, "Are you ready to go home, son?" Phil said, "Dad… let's go now. I don't want to see Keely crying after this." Then Lloyd handed Phil something and said, "Phil, give this to Keely. It's only one thing I can do for your friend."

Phil got down and said, "Keely, if you want to talk to me, use this." Phil gave Keely his Wizard, in all hopes that they will still contact each other when Phil goes home to his year. Keely said, "I will. I will always be with you, even if we're apart in years."

Then, the time machine opened a vortex that will send them home to the year 2121. Phil said, "I'll miss you!" Keely shouted, "I'll miss you too!" then, the time machine zipped to the vortex, and the vortex closed. Keely was silent for a while, and Mrs. Teslow said, "Keely, it'll be alright. Things will be fine for you, and you'll not be alone again."

But what Mrs. Teslow doesn't know, Keely was gone. And as she was still speaking, she then noticed that she was gone for about 30 minutes. And then she said, "Keely? Well, she might have went home by now. I'll go home now, but what will I do with this house?"

Keely was running on her own, crying silently, with tears running from her cheeks. She was on her own now, running until she gets to a hill where she can see the metropolis from there and she saw the sunset. She said, "I can't go on without you, Phil. I hope you'll come back to me." Then, she sat down on a rock and wept until it was nighttime.

After a time of being alone, she was back home and Mrs. Teslow went in her room with Keely's little brother Kenny. Kenny said, "Sis, life's like that. We just have to wait for that time to happen again." Mrs. Teslow said, "Good night, Keely. Hope your future prince comes back to you."

As they close the door of Keely's bedroom, Keely looked at her window, with the moon and the stars twinkling at night, a shooting star came over. She was still crying, and she said, "Please, Phil, Come back to me." Then she kept on crying.

(Roll ending credits with the same scenes from this episode)

(Ending some played in the background: "Come back of to me (baby come back)" by Vanessa Hudgens)

At the end of the credits, Keely was outside and she saw the stars write, "Coming back soon" and Keely said, "I'll wait Phil. I'll wait."

**THE END… THE END OF PHIL OF THE FUTURE (2004-2006)**


End file.
